God of Wonders
by TheInvisibleGurlz
Summary: Wonder Woman gets a little visit from God. one shot and will not be continued.


**God of Wonders**

**A.N.: joshua10 suggested this story a while ago on my other story **_**Questions**_**. It's been a long time since then but I figured that since I had the time now, I'd write it. God will not be physically portrayed here as he is in **_**Questions**_**, though. However, I don't think the difference will be a problem. Enjoy!**

Diana sighed as she walked in the front door of her house. After a long day of work, she was dog-tired. Yet, a tiredness of the body was the least of her problems. What was truly tiring her was not physical fatigue; it was a weariness of the mind.

_How lazy my gods must be,_ she thought to herself. _Zeus hasn't been working any lightning, Demeter has been doing nothing for the grains of these people, what are all of them doing?!_

"Perhaps they aren't existing in the first place," a deep male voice said from the chair behind her. Turning around, she observed a man with russet colored stubble and hair, sitting on her sofa. He wore a plain green t-shirt and plain blue jeans, with a glass of water in his hand.

"Funny thing, water," he mused. "However much you drink, you will eventually be thirsty again." Leaning in, he added "I know a water that will never leave you thirsty, as long as you shall live."

Diana scoffed. "Who are you? And how did you get in my house?"

The man regarded her calmly but with an air of professionalism thrown in. the glass vanished from his hand.

"I am God." He sounded as if the announcement were an everyday thing, for him. He'd announced his name like anybody else would, as if he either didn't know or didn't care about the weight that carried with what was said. But of course, he knew full well.

"Alright, I'll go with this for a minute. Which one?" Diana asked skeptically.

"_The_ one. Haven't you ever heard of my book?"

"So you're…What? Some sort of king of gods?"

"I am the king of kings, the lord of lords. Or at least, that's how my followers believe I am. I don't think they're that far off with the titles, though. After all, I'm the one who made them, so I suppose they would know."

"So you're the Christian God, then?"

"That, I am, Wonder Woman."

Diana gasped. "How did you know?" she demanded.

"All knowing. Now, to thoroughly answer your question, your gods are lazy because they don't exist. If they did, the world would be in more chaos than it is right now. I can imagine how they'd fight! I mean, with that many gods around, there's got to be a few conflicts." Diana nodded in a sort of understanding.

"They try to work it out without violence. And yet, because I have heard of your book, what was the first thing you did when the Egyptians enslaved your people? Plagues and violence."

"Alright, for starters: the plagues weren't my first choice. Moses was the one to warn them, and I gave them some time to mull it over. Plus, haven't you ever heard mothers tell their children that they're punishing them because they love them? Same deal," God replied. But he wasn't done yet.

"You have all these myths and legends that can't possibly be backed up. Guess what? They have found a ship exactly where I said it would be in the mountains! And let me tell you, it wasn't called the Fertile Crescent for nothing. Read my book, and you'll stumble across some very _familiar_ river names." God now sounded uncharacteristically sarcastic, although Diana didn't point this out.

"Are you trying to change my beliefs?" she asked.

"Not at all. I love you too much for that. All I'm doing is providing an answer to your question. Food for thought, if you will."

Diana didn't say anything for a long while, digesting the information. Finally, she spoke up.

"You don't look like how I expected you to look."

"Aside from the clothes this is actually how people think I look. What were you expecting?"

"Don't you already know?"

"I could have avoided this whole conversation and only answered your questions without you asking. I didn't. Why should I stop now?"

"My friend Nightwing, he said that you visited him in a different form. He said you looked like a little blonde girl."

"I took that form for him, because he didn't expect to see me like that and I think he needed a little surprise. You expected the female form, so I took this one, instead." God got up to leave, walking to the front door.

"Does God really take the door?" Wonder Woman asked.

"When one is the maker of the universe, he can do what he wants."

**A.N.: I hope you guys like this. I'm not really fond of the ending, but I can't think of any other way to do it. This is my first time writing Wonder Woman, so forgive me if I'm a little OOC. As always, thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


End file.
